


Parthenogenesis

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [25]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly add-on to "Threshold." This is a slight rewrite of the JP scene at the end. Drabble and a half with a hint of J/C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parthenogenesis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"I don't remember much about…you know," Paris admitted.

Janeway contemplated that for a moment. "Come to think of it, neither do I. Do you suppose it's possible that you're not the father?"

"Captain?" queried Paris. "Is there something I should know? About you and the commander perhaps?"

She waved a hand and shook her head. "No, Tom, nothing like that." _Not yet, anyway._ "But lizards in particular have been known to reproduce by means of parthenogenesis."

"Asexual reproduction?" he asked incredulously.

"Indeed, Mister Paris," she replied.

The Doctor entered. "The results of the genetic analysis are complete," he told them. "The offspring contain only your DNA, Captain."

She winked at Tom. "Feel better, Lieutenant?"

He sighed in relief. "Much," he replied, then immediately appeared as if he'd swallowed a hot pepper whole. "I mean, not that you're…uh…"

She smiled mischievously and winked. "It's all right, Tom. Apology accepted."


End file.
